The negative consequences associated with teenage parenthood have been amply documented. However, not all teenage parents are propelled by an early birth into a life of deprivation, and many of the offspring of teen parents thrive very well. What factors can be identified that predict positive social and cognitive adjustment among the children of teen parents? Data from interviews with 2301 children aged 7-11 in 1976 from the National Survey of Children provide rich information on the lives of U.S. children which can be used to explore this question. The specific aims of the study are: (1) to evaluate whether variables such as parent education, family size, and family structure, that have been found to be important predictors of child development and well-being in previous studies based on a broad cross-section of the child population are equally and perhaps even more significant for children born to teenage parents; (2) to explore whether these variables have additive or multiplicative effects on child development; and (3) to explore aspects of the parents' psychological well-being and relationship with the child that might mediate or moderate these relatioships. Two types of outcome variables will be explored: (1) shcool-related accomplishments, and (2) social and emotional adjustment. The study will employ a combination of cross tabulation, multiple regression, and log-linear methods to investigate factors associated with positive and negative outcomes among the children of teen parents. Data are available describing the mother's marital history; the child's living arrangements and interaction with the absent parent if both parents are not present; whether the child was wanted; the mother's family size; spacing between births in the family; family interactions, the mother's emotional well-being; the child's closeness to his or her parents; marital happiness; family activities; and discipline. Analyses and preparation of papers and reports for the proposed project are expected to require 18 months.